The Hands that Thieve
by AngelOtaku121
Summary: Percy would give anything to be able to go out with friends like a normal teen. But Percy is anything but normal, and trouble seems to follow him everywhere. Including, apparently, into a small indie record shop on Long Island. One-sided RachelxPercy, implied Percabeth.


**This fic is written for Yew (lady-aniseed-hijacked-my-car) for the FanFiction ImagiNation Winter Exchange. **

**Prompts were: indie, hipster, and "the frequencies of rainfall and the tidal waves therein"**

**The title comes from the song "The Hands that Thieve" by Streetlight Manifesto **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"What about this one?"

Percy pulled out the CD and passed it across the aisle to Rachel. She took it from him and turned it in her hands before shaking her head.

"Too punk."

Baffled, Percy glanced once more at the CD case before returning it to its slot. Too punk? What did that even _mean_? The muted colors and minimalist pattern of the cover looked incredibly similar to those on the CDs in the growing stack next to Rachel's elbow. However, this album was apparently "too punk" for Rachel's art project.

The duo had been pawing through the bins at Infinity Records for nearly three hours now, and Rachel had only found six records that she deemed worthy of her newest project. From what Rachel had explained to Percy, she was going to make a mosaic from the shards of compact discs and entitle it, _Dependence in an Independent World_. The only catch? All of the CDs had to be indie rock to fit the theme of "independence." To be honest, Percy wasn't even sure what "indie rock" was, but it was evidently a very specific genre. Nearly every disc that he had selected had been resolutely vetoed by Rachel.

Percy groaned inwardly and returned to the CDs, flicking through them at random. Meaningless names flipped by in flashes of color. Music had never really been his thing; he was always too distracted to listen to it. Plus, the tedium of the task at hand was getting to him. He'd been focusing so well for so long, but the letters on the cases were starting to jumble and his mind was wandering. The combined ADHD and dyslexia might be great at Camp Half Blood, but it royally _sucked _in everyday life.

Percy twiddled with the edge of a case, gazing absently out at the light drizzle that had begun outside the doors. The pattering on the rooftop was a steady beat, like the marching steps of an army battalion. He longed to race outside and bend the element to his will, to send it in flaring jets through the air and around the unsuspecting mortals. With just the small trickle of water, he could create tsunamis and typhoons and all sorts of mischief. And it had been _so_ long since Percy had been able to just have fun with his powers and not have to use them to do something crazy like save the world.

Percy's attention was drawn back to the record shop by the jingling of the bell that signaled the opening of the door. Two teenagers walked in, hoods pulled up over their heads and clothes damp. The taller of the two, a girl, pulled off her jacket and her male companion followed suit. Really, the two were incredibly unremarkable.

The pair drifted away into the shop, and Percy's attention drifted away once more. He became transfixed by the flickering of one of the lights overhead. It would stay on for a minute and then flicker for a bit only to go entirely dark before repeating the process all over again.

"Excuse me, what CD is that?"

The voice to Percy's left made him jump, nearly dropping the CD that he'd forgotten was in his hands. He had been so transfixed by the light that he hadn't heard the girl approach. Her long violet hair brushed against his arm as she reached for the album in his grasp, raising goose bumps across his skin. Something about this girl was just…_strange_. He didn't feel particularly threatened, but she definitely didn't seem normal.

"The Sprites?!" the girl squealed excitedly. "They're my favorite! Omigosh, your musical taste is amazing!"

Percy was slightly taken aback by the outburst of enthusiasm. "Uh, thanks?"

Across the room, Rachel perked up. She noted Percy talking with a tall, purple-haired girl. The girl seemed extremely excited, while Percy just looked unsure of how to handle the situation. Clearly the girl's excitement stemmed from the countless records surrounding them, and it was no secret to Rachel that Percy knew very little about this particular musical genre. Honestly, she'd only invited him out to spend some time together; the two hardly saw each other anymore.

The girl continued chattering animatedly, glancing down at the CD she'd appropriated from Percy. Percy took the opportunity to shoot Rachel a desperate look. Chuckling softly to herself, Rachel weaved through the tables, chosen CDs in hand, toward Percy. He could command powers beyond imagination and make gods submit to his whims, but he couldn't deal with an enthusiastic teenage girl. It was no wonder that whenever Annabeth went on a rant about architecture, Percy just smiled and nodded.

Thinking of Annabeth and Percy together always left a certain tinge of sadness in her heart. It was part of the reason why she had chosen to become the oracle. A lifetime as a virgin didn't seem so bad when she realized the person she loved didn't love her back.

Rachel shook her head of the depressing thoughts. Percy was beginning to look more and more agitated as the girl gripped his arm with one hand and gesticulated wildly with the other.

"Looks like you made a new friend," Rachel said with a smile as she approached, drawing the attention of both Percy and the girl. Percy looked relieved while his companion seemed a bit peeved. The girl turned towards Rachel, only then allowing the oracle to fully view her face.

Her blood ran cold as she looked past the Mist to see the girl as she truly was. The Mist that this monster was manipulating was very powerful, making it so Percy suspected very little, if anything. However, Rachel's natural sight allowed the girl's true visage to be made apparent. Pointed ears, unearthly bright orange irises, and twin fangs peeking out of the corners of her mouth were all tips to her inhuman nature. Those, and the fact that her skin was a deep burgundy.

The monster's eyes narrowed in suspicion as Rachel stared. "Can I help you?" she hissed.

Rachel shook herself. She set down her CDs on the nearest table, forced grin onto her face and let out a weak chuckle. "Would you mind if I borrowed Percy? I know you've really hit it off, but it's getting late and we should really go."

Percy glanced at his watch in confusion. It was only two; he'd promised to be out with Rachel until four. He looked back at his friend and noted the ill-concealed panic in her eyes as she surveyed the stranger who was still gripping his arm. _Oh, gods…_ Rachel's concern could only mean one thing: monsters.

Percy felt a flash of guilt. All Rachel had wanted was an ordinary day out to do mundane things, and it had been ruined by Percy's unfortunate ability to attract any creature within a mile radius. If this monster was a threat—if Rachel was in danger—it was all his fault. Percy began trying to extract himself from the girl's grip inconspicuously.

"It was great to meet you, and I hope you find the music you want, and—" Percy cut off as the girl's iron grip on his arm tightened. He began again, "I'm sorry but we really ought to go."

Just then, a deep chuckle sounded behind them. Percy turned to see the girl's male companion approaching. Percy felt stupid and guilty. How had he forgotten that the girl hadn't been alone when she came in?

The girl laughed and ceased her distortion of the Mist, causing her glamour to melt away. Percy watched in awe as her reddish skin emerged, along with a very fanged and very mischievous grin. Her male companion approached, a matching grin etched upon his own maroon face, electric blue irises glimmering gleefully in his eyes.

Percy wrenched his arm from the girl's grasp, all pretenses of civility gone. He reached into his pocket to where he always kept Riptide, only to find that it was empty. But that was _impossible_. No matter what, Riptide was supposed to come back to Percy's pocket. It couldn't just be gone! Just then he caught a glint of bronze in the girl's hand. Percy narrowed his eyes at her and clenched his fists at his sides, trying to calculate the best way to get his sword back.

The girl tossed the bronze pen back to her companion who caught it deftly. "This'll make a nice souvenir to commemorate our trip. Nice job, Casica."

Casica giggled, then noticed Percy's glare. She pouted. "No need to be so mad. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. And you're, like, way cuter when you're all flustered than when you're angry."

Percy's gaze darkened further at that comment. "I don't like thieves, and I don't like liars."

Casica looked rather affronted. "I'm not lying, am I, Alion?"

Alion shook his head, a smirk gracing his lips. "Why would we hurt you? We just like to have a little fun."

"And, like, we're not really _thieves_. Ugh, that's such a mean word. We just like to mess with humans. And demigods. And gods." Casica shrugged. "We don't mean anything by it. Like, you didn't have a problem until you figured out we weren't like you."

Percy opened his mouth to retort angrily when Rachel cut him off. She actually felt as though these two creatures were being serious. They meant no ill will, just a bit of mischief. However, a more pressing question was at the forefront of her mind.

"What exactly _are_ you?"

Casica rolled her eyes and tossed her hair, putting her hands on her hips. "You've, like, probably never heard of us."

Rachel almost groaned aloud. Of all the human mannerisms that a monster could have adopted to fit in, this girl had chosen to be a _hipster. _Really, Rachel didn't mind most people who classified themselves as such, but stereotypical hipsters did exist, and they were incredibly annoying.

Alion was examining Riptide with an almost bored air while following the conversation. "Don't be mean, Cas. It's not their fault we're good at what we do. We're the _kobaloi._"

Rachel ran through her mental database of all things Greek. The _kobaloi _were sprites (she almost groaned again. Casica must have thought she was so clever when she said that the Sprites were her favorite band). They were basically just glorified pickpockets with a fondness of trickery. And they were, in fact, very good at it. The _kobaloi_ hadn't been heard from in centuries, having gone into hiding during the first war with the giants. It had been assumed that they had long since died off. Apparently, they'd just been thieving so well since then that they hadn't been caught.

Percy, however, clearly did not recognize the name. "I don't care who you are or what you do," he growled, rage dancing in his eyes. "Just give me back what's mine."

Alion rolled his eyes. "Come on, dude, it's just a pen." He started twisting the cap absently. "I don't see what's so special about—whoa!" The cap slid off and the pen transformed into Percy's beloved sword. Alion's eyes lit up in delight as he stared at the gleaming blade. "Hell yeah! Jackpot!" The _kobalos_ swung the sword around in childish glee, marveling at the celestial bronze.

Percy stepped forward menacingly. "Give it back."

Casica giggled while Alion rolled his eyes dramatically. "Yeah right." He gestured to himself. "Thief, remember?"

Percy paused, thinking. His eyes lit up and he smirked slightly. "We can fight for it."

"Percy…" Rachel began, unsure of what Percy's plan was. They knew very little about the fighting abilities of these creatures. Percy could end up getting himself seriously injured.

Casica rolled her eyes. "You don't even have, like, a weapon or anything."

"I don't need one."

Alion looked impressed. "You know what? Sure. I'm game. I get this," he twirled Riptide between his fingers, the dull overhead lights making it glint. "You get whatever you can scrounge up in the next, oh, two minutes." He looked around in amusement at the record shop. There was literally nothing in it that could be used as a weapon, unless Percy wanted to check CDs at his head.

Percy grinned smugly. "Alright," he said, striding toward the door. He glanced back once he reached it. "You coming? I mean, we can't fight _in here._ It's too crowded."

Rachel looked around and had to agree. Though the four of them were in a rather secluded corner, many people had ducked into Infinity Records to escape what was quickly becoming a downpour. The water clattered on the ground and streamed down the windows in thick rivulets. The corners of her mouth quirked up as she realized what Percy's plan was. He really was smarter than a lot of people thought.

Shrugging, Alion followed Percy out the door. Casica hovered in the doorway, glaring angrily at the dark, dripping sky. "Oh, come _on_, Cas," he said in exasperation. "You're not gonna melt."

Muttering about the ruination of her hair, Casica stepped out, precipitation swiftly soaking her hair and clothing. Rachel followed with amusement, not caring about the state of her own frizzy locks.

They moved out into the downpour, away from the buildings and into the slight wooded area across the road. Water droplets pattered down around them like teardrops from the sky. Alion shrugged off his jacket, and Percy pulled off his sweatshirt. As the two boys squared off, Rachel looked sadly towards the sky. The rain had always reminded her of Percy. Even when he was with her now, Rachel could still feel the dull ache within her heart. She had loved him. She would have gone to the ends of the earth for him. Before the war, Rachel had been so naïve.

Rachel watched Alion lunge at Percy who dodged out of the way. Alion slashed and swiped with expert ease, but Percy was faster. He ducked and twisted away from the blade as the rain tumbled down. In the storm, Percy looked almost like a dancer. His t-shirt clung to his rigid muscles and his dark hair was plastered to his forehead. Green eyes glared out from his face with determination. He was beautiful.

_Stop thinking about what you can't have!_ Rachel tried to block out her thoughts as Percy began to show his true power. He called the rain to him, droplets forming into a swirling torrent above his head.

Alion let out a giddy whoop. "You're one of Poseidon's kids!"

He attacked Percy with renewed vigor, but Percy was, quite literally, in his element. He blasted jets of icy rain at Alion. The _kobalos_ managed to maneuver around some, but one wave caught him in the chest, slamming him into a tree. He clambered to his feet.

_He's so much stronger than when I first met him_. Rachel sighed. If anyone was to ask when she first fell in love with the impossible boy in front of her, it was at first sight. He was just so _heroic._ It also helped that Rachel thought she'd never see him again. He would fade to nothing more than a figment of her imagination, a forgotten beauty in the back of her mind.

But then he'd shown up at the school and dragged Rachel into his world of gods and monsters and heroes and titans. And, for a while, Rachel thought she might actually have a chance.

The boys clashed again. This time, Alion caught Percy's arm with the blade, a shallow graze slicing into his bicep. Small rivulets of scarlet twined down his forearm but he barely noticed, too intent on the matter at hand. It was then that Rachel noticed both boys were grinning.

_The idiot hasn't really changed at all._ Percy loved the thrill of battle, the excitement of a duel. When Percy loved something, he loved it completely. And, of course, Percy loved Annabeth. There was nothing Rachel could ever do to change that.

Percy summoned a hurricane of rainwater and set it spinning toward Alion. Unable to avoid it, the _kobalos_ took the full brunt of the blast. He was swept off his feet and knocked into a tree, plummeting to the ground.

Percy let the miniature funnels of water surrounding him dissipate, falling into puddles at his feet. He strode toward his fallen foe. Rachel darted in as well, while Casica followed with a bored expression, examining her nails.

From a distance, Rachel had noticed Alion's slight frame shaking. Perhaps he was in pain, or in tears. However, as the three approached, she realized he was laughing. He rolled onto his side, pushing himself into a sitting position against the tree, excited guffaws escaping his lips. He capped Riptide and tossed it to Percy, who caught it with ease. Alion looked up at the other boy with a grin.

"Dude, that was the most fun I've had in _ages_."

Percy grinned back. "Same."

The _kobalos_ pulled himself to his feet and held out a hand to Percy. The latter reached out to shake the proffered hand, but was pulled into a bear hug instead. When he was released, Percy looked a bit bemused, but not unhappy.

"If you're quite finished," Casica began loudly, rolling her eyes at her companion, "Can we please go somewhere, like, less wet?"

Alion smirked at her. "Aw, Cas, you're no fun!" He pulled her into a hug, planting a light kiss on the tip of her nose before releasing her. She tried to look peeved, but a light smile graced her lips.

Alion turned back to Percy, his hand clasped within Casica's. "We should do this again sometime."

Percy raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "We'll see."

Rachel watched wistfully as the _kobalai_ took their leave. They just seemed so_ happy _together. Rachel glanced at Percy and looked away just as quickly. She shouldn't complain, really. She had been chosen to bear the glorious burden of the oracle. No matter what she wished, she could never have a love like Casica and Alion. A love like Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey, Rachel, we should probably go too."

Rachel nodded numbly. She shouldn't complain, but the rain always reminded her of what she might have had. It reminded her of the water running through Hoover Dam, of the waves crashing on the ocean's shore, of a certain son of the sea whose love was for someone else.

As they walked, Percy pulled a small stack out from the front pocket of his sweatshirt. It was Rachel's CDs, which she had completely forgotten in the excitement.

"Do you think the twenty I left will cover these?" he asked, handing them to Rachel.

A warmth built within her chest despite the chill, causing her lips to curl into a smile. "I'm sure it's fine. Thanks, Percy."

Percy shrugged as if to say it was nothing, but really, it was everything. The small gesture warmed Rachel's heart. Even if Percy didn't love her, he still cared about her. Maybe she needed to stop dwelling on what could have been. Maybe instead, she needed to focus on what still could be. She could still have friendships; she could still care and be cared for. She beamed at Percy, and he grinned back, thinking nothing of the kindness of his gesture.

Maybe this once, everything could end happily.

* * *

**Yes, I am very aware that I have another story I should be writing. I'm, like, halfway through the next chapter and having massive writer's block. But the update to Spider and Fly will come, I promise!**

**That said, I had a lot of fun writing this story! I hope you all enjoyed it too! **

**-AngelOtaku121**


End file.
